1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device used in cursor position control or display operation and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional pointing devices to move a cursor and the like, used in comparatively small machines such as a handheld personal computer, a flat-pad type touch controller provided around a keyboard and operated with a finger, and a stick provided upright in a position of a keyboard, are known.
The flat-pad type touch controller is constructed such that a cursor or the like is moved by sliding a finger on the pad. Since the pad itself does not move, the flat pad does not provide good in operability and reaction.
The stick, provided upright in a position of a keyboard, cannot be moved in any substantial amount. Accordingly, slight distortion caused by a force applied to the stick is detected, and a cursor or the like is moved based on the detected distortion. In this case, a user lack sufficient feeling of operation, reaction and feed back, thus the user may feel that the stick is rather difficult to operate.
In view of the above drawbacks, the present invention has its object to provide an input device that provides excellent operability and reaction to a user, and that can be easily operated.
According to the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing an input device comprising: a casing; an operation unit, supported to be movable in parallel in a direction along one surface of the casing, having means for returning to an initial position when the unit is not operated; and signal generation means for detecting moving direction and moving amount of the operation unit, and generating a control signal for controlling moving direction and moving amount of an object to be operated on an image display device, in accordance with the detected moving direction and moving amount of the operation unit.
That is, the operation unit to be operated with a finger is movable. The unit has means for returning to an initial position when the unit is not operated. An object to be operated on an image display device is moved in accordance with moving direction and moving amount of the operation unit. This construction provides an input device with excellent operability and reaction and which can be easily operated.
Preferably, the signal generation means has a plurality of capacitors, comprising a first electrode provided in the operation unit and a second electrode provided in a position of the casing opposite to the first electrode, one of first and second electrodes being divided into plural electrodes, and a detection unit that detects the moving direction and the moving amount of the operation unit based on capacitance changes of the plurality of capacitors, caused by parallel movement of the operation unit.
Further, it is preferable that, of the operation unit and the casing, the one having the electrode divided into plural electrodes has a common electrode that prevents change of capacitance formed between the other electrode and the common electrode even if the operation unit moves in parallel.
Further it is preferable that the signal generation means has a pillar body, having an end where the operation unit is provided, a plurality of detection sensors that detect direction and strength of a force applied to the pillar body and output signals in correspondence with the direction and the strength of the force, and a base to which the pillar body and the detection sensors are attached.
Further, the input device according to the present invention controls moving direction and moving amount of an object to be operated on an image display device, based on respective capacitance changes of two-dimensionally arranged capacitors.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same name or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.